


Piss Off, Fatboy

by Tinker_Titan



Series: Once You Go Goth [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Cartman Bashing, Drabble, Language, M/M, Pete Is Red Goth, Stan and Kyle break away from Cartman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinker_Titan/pseuds/Tinker_Titan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan Marsh gets angry at Cartman one fine, Monday afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Piss Off, Fatboy

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of Pete/Stan and this kind of came to me cause I also hate Cartman. I get angry with Cartman a lot of the time and sometimes think of scenarios where the guys just kind of leave him behind and worked it into the ship. If I make a drabble series, I'll into the Pete/Stan ship more. Cause I think it's an underrated ship, in my opinion.

"Goddamn it, Cartman!" 

 

It's not exactly out of the ordinary to hear a person cuss out Eric Cartman. It might seem unsettling to know that an eight year old fourth grader garners the attention of attitudes concerning anger and frustration on the norm. Just know that it's justified and fair. 

 

It isn't because he's a fat bastard born from infidelity. It isn't because his mom sleeps around like a rabbit on a Saturday night. Could it be that he has the cholesterol of a fifty year old man that's been eating nothing but bacon and whale fat for thirty years? Not likely. 

 

"Jesus Christ! Here I was, having a conversation revolving how Kyle is a sneaky Jew and how his so called 'people' are gonna die out, and then here's Stan, acting like a big conspirator, protecting his thieving boyfriend. Tch, fag!" 

 

That, that, right there. 

 

It somehow never gets old. The little terror never seems to get sick of the old stick. His mother never seems to catch onto how to deal with him. His friends don't think to consider that they can walk away from the turd. 

 

Learning from past mistakes is almost inconceivable. 

 

Except, Stan Marsh has started to figure it out. Surprisingly enough, Stan is the one that's had enough. 

 

"Shut up fatass! I can't take it anymore! All you ever do is rip on Kyle, make my life hell, and ruin everyone's good time! I can't do this. I won't. I refuse to do this anymore. Goddamn it." 

 

Leaving Cartman's house has never been so liberating. His breaths have never come in easier. 

 

"Stan!" Kyle has been Stan's best friend since they were in diapers. Besides Kenny, and maybe Pete, Kyle is the only person that could ever understand how Stan feels about the cancer that is Eric Cartman. 

 

"Dude, are you okay? I mean, yeah, Cartman sucks, but-" 

 

"Are you kidding me? Cartman does the same thing all the damn time, and no one does anything about it in the long run. I just, I don't get it. Why have we dealt with him all this time?" 

 

Kyle doesn't respond for a minute.

 

"I Don't really know. I guess it makes sense that we shouldn't be friends with him. But, it's kind of always been like this." 

 

Stan scoffs at such an answer. 

 

"But that isn't an answer! At least not a valid one. When it comes to Cartman, everybody seems to have the same attitude of 'that's how it is' or 'he's just a pain'. Nobody likes him, but no one wants to take on the challenge of properly dealing with him or just distance themselves away. It feels like, lately, everything that comes out of his mouth is the same thing. Racist, sexist, anti-Semitic bullshit." 

 

Stan's shoulders heave with the weight of his own anger and hype. 

 

"You think I don't want him dealt with? Stan, I get it more than anyone else in our class. I'm Jewish, I get the full brunt of most of it." 

 

"Then walk away of all that crap with me. Let's just go to my house and play video games. Without Cartman. I'm even hanging out with Pete, later. You could join in." 

 

"I don't know, Stan." 

 

Stan can see the uncertainty in his best friend's eyes. 

 

"Things would be so much easier. No being ripped on for being Jewish, no getting left out of plans, and no getting nearly killed on a daily basis. Whenever we hang out with Cartman, shit hits the fan." 

 

"God, how is it that I've been with Cartman for so long, that I don't remember what it feels like to be normal? Ugh, the both of us. How'd we get to this point?" 

 

Stan doesn't have an answer for that. Maybe it was the need for children to satisfy their basic desire for contact. Insecurity? Not likely. Loneliness? More probable. 

 

"Come on, Kyle. There's plenty of stuff we can do without Cartman." 

 

It doesn't even take a week for Kenny to catch on and pick a team. Three days later, he skips out on Cartman's plan to get the ginger kids kicked out of town to skype online with Stan and Kyle as they all plan for a trip to Six Flags next summer. He promptly ignores Cartman's attempts to text and call him after. 

 

A month later shows Stan's house spray painted and covered in toilet paper. Kyle and Pete come over to help clean it up. However, it's more like Kyle helps while Pete holds up a trash bag while texting his own click member, Henrietta. Of course, they know exactly who to blame for the whole situation. 

 

Much to the pleasure of Stan, Kyle's first personal meeting with Pete went better than he had hoped. 

 

The very first day that Stan and Kyle walked out on Cartman, they had played Dragon Age II until Stan's friend Pete had come over, as per their original plan. 

 

At first, Kyle was shocked by Stan's friend. The other teens long bangs and dyed hair reminded the natural redhead of the goth kids from middle school and when Wendy had broken up with his best friend. 

 

He hadn't realized that Stan and Pete had kept in touch. Despite being a little sharp around the edges, he found the goth kid to be pretty interesting, if a little weird. 

 

The day came to an end with the three of them watch horror movies and making fun of all the mistakes the movie had made. The characters, the writing, the idea? Put right on blast. 

 

"Ugh, the writers and director of this piece of shit are such conformists. Continuing the cycle of the stereotypical female murder by bad, sexist choices and macho male heroes that either survive or save the day with a plan that stupidly had a 40 percent shot of working. And that knife? Not possible to stab someone in the lung. It's a basic box cutter with safety measurements. Typical cliches happy ending filled with plot conveniences." 

 

Those were the words of Pete; to which Kyle replied, "Uh, yeah." 

 

It was a process of learning for both teens. 

 

All in all, everything kind of changed for the better as opposed to the alternative.


	2. Dragon's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan couldn't have it in him to stay away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this on Fanfiction, but forgot to update it here, go figure. I have a bunch of chapters written out before hand, so I have a basic schedule for updating since this is a drabble series.

It would have probably been a smarter idea to not get mixed up in the world of the goth kids back in elementary school. Stan marsh wasn't goth. He may not have been normal, but he wasn't goth. He had an affinity for poetry, but his depression wasn't bad enough for his musings to be dark all of the time. His soul was baptized as a child, his family was religious. However, he wasn't really the type to worship Cthulhu. 

However, he somehow clicked with the four outcasts in his own way. 

He discovered an out from a sport he didn't really get the social understanding of. His views on the world weren't judged the same way the others judged them. 

He also learned to look at the world around himself differently. Like, the way his father took things too far. Stan figured out that maybe he's where his depression came from. Maybe Randy needed to be outrageous to not look at the world in black and grey. Just maybe. 

"Have you guys ever tried the Dragon Age series? I mean, it's a fun game if you like rpgs. I have it for PlayStation 4." 

Stan had asked one day while spending time with Firkle, Henrietta, Michael, and Pete. 

Firkle wasn't too into the idea, same as Henrietta, Michael had a rather negative opinion about the whole idea. Pete had a speech prepared, somehow. 

"Typical conformist, buying into the hype of spending overly large amounts of money just find fulfillment in life through the pre-thought out idea of commercial-" 

Stan had interrupted him, unable to keep up. 

"You can use magic as a mage and become a dark mage." 

That had them sold, if only to judge it. Three hours later found them elbow deep in the battle against a troll on the hardest difficulty level, with Pete at the controls. 

"Goddamn it, Raven." 

Stan was left pretty pleased with himself. 

It's four weeks later that found Stan switching his clothes back to his regular jeans, brown jacket, and red poofball hat; much to the appreciation of Kyle. 

And if Stan were being honest at the time, leaving the goth clique was nice since it stopped Cartman from making his comments every time the five goths went on their way to the back of the school. 

"Ooooooh, look it, everyone! The whiny, depressed, fags are parading again! Quick, hide your knives, before they kill themselves." 

"Eat a dick, cocksucker!" 

"Emo, fag!" 

It always ended with Pete and Michael nudging Stan with their shoulders. 

"Just ignore them. When our three thousand years of darkness arrive, he'll be the first to go." 

That was a pleasant lie to let himself believe. 

He didn't stop hanging out with them though, from time to time. 

He always joined them on Friday nights for poetry reading and creative writing. Often enough, they'd go out of town to bars that looked the other way at their age to listen to metal bands. 

It was kind of an even mix in his life. When he wasn't hanging out with the goths, he was either chilling on his own or hanging out with his own friends. Pulling away from Cartman seemed to make it even better. 

Last week found Kenny, Butters, Stan, and Firkle at Stark's Pond hunting for spiders and lizards, despite their ages. 

With Stan at the age of seventeen, Stan is in a good place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an awesome (insert time of day/night here)!


	3. Sick Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete somehow gets Stan to go to an In This Moment concert.

"You've never listened to In This Moment? We've been spending time together for how many years? I'm disappointed in you, Raven." 

Stan never understood the way Pete would get so touchy about music. Maybe it's his opinion of conformists. Or it could just be that he has a passion for music. The world may never know. At least not for awhile. 

"I don't know, dude, I just never really got around to it. Pete? Pete? Pete?" 

Pete is too engrossed in his phone to care about answering the question to his name. Taking a minute to make sure it's the right thing he's looking for, he hands his phone to Stan, a determined glint in his eyes. 

"If you don't like this kind of music, then I don't know who you are." 

Stan isn't sure sometimes, not that he'll tell anyone that little fact. Turns out, it's a music video for In This Moment, go figure. 

"Huh, what's this song called?" 

"Sick Like Me." 

Interesting. It isn't a bad song. It kind of sticks to you. The singer is a very attractive woman with blond hair, makeup adorns her skin. The video shows her and her band going a little wild, mostly her. 

"'Am I beautiful, as I tear you the pieces?' I like that line. She has a sweet voice, too. What's her name?" 

"Her names Maria Brink. Yeah, she's pretty badass, I guess. It's a shame she's blond, though." 

Stan doesn't understand, how. 

"Why?" 

Pete gives him a confused look. 

"Duh, blond doesn't scream exactly metal. It's not exactly dark and blond kind of says conformist bimbo." 

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no." 

Pete and the others may not be as bad as Cartman, but their opinions can sometimes piss Stan off. 

"That's bullshit. I mean, she can sing, and if she writes the songs and music, then she's a kickass song, too. And she gets the job done. You've been raving about this band for awhile, so yeah, she gets the job done, so don't even pull any crap. Being blond has nothing to do with talent and being metal." 

It shocks him that Pete doesn't have anything to say to that. 

"There's a concert coming up in the next town-" 

"I'll give you the money, just order the tickets, goddamn you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed.
> 
> Leave a comment on the way out?


End file.
